The Swan-Jones Family
by mufire
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my tumblr, swan-jones-family.
1. His Sister Is Much Hotter

_Morgan is 15. For more info on my version of the Swan-Jones family, go to this tumblr account: swan-jones-family_

Killian heard the front door slam shut when his oldest daughter, Morgan, returned home from her first date. Alerted by the noise, Killian stepped into the living room a few moments later, coming from the master bedroom, where Emma had fallen asleep. He came out to see Morgan pulling her hair down, and he raised an eyebrow at his eldest. She was back earlier than he had expected - he'd been prepared to wait up late for her to get home. His eyes went to the window, where he could see headlights pulling away. He frowned.

"Bad time?" he asked. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Why did I ever go out with him in the first place? I mean, he's such a...a misogynistic jerk. Thank God his sister came around when she did. He shut up when we started getting chatty,"Morgan smiled some, her eyes sparkling at the memory.

"He seemed like a nice kid to me," Killian frowned, but he had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's shy and super quiet, and you're Captain Hook, so you wouldn't really know. You scared him half to death when you started talking about swords, you know. Besides, he has a pencil dick and I like his sister more," Morgan smirked. Killian sputtered at that information, and a vein in his forehead became clearer.

"How would you know that?!"he demanded, his fists clenching. If the little whelp had dared to touch her on the first date... Morgan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Calm down, Dad. I only heard from Mom that Neal had a pencil dick, so I figured it was genetic, you know? Besides, you don't have to worry, like I said, his sister is much hotter," Morgan grinned while Killian grabbed his forehead in exasperation. Again, he did not need to know that information about Neal, either. He'd be talking to Emma about divulging it to their daughter, knowing that Morgan couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

He shook his head at Morgan before reaching over and tugging at a strand of her raven hair that perfectly matched his. It was scary sometimes, how much Morgan really did look like him. Though she did have Emma's cheekbones and a hint of green in her eyes. She had both their spirits, including Killian's knack for mischief, and that worried him beyond worry.

"Go do your homework before you give me an aneurysm," he sighed, but pulled her into a hug first. Morgan smiled as she hugged him back, and Killian smiled too, grateful that it would at least be a couple more years before she moved out.


	2. You Had a Ponytail

_Flynn is 14_

"Dad, what is this?" Flynn asked, holding an old tattered parchment up. Killian looked up from where he was sitting at his desk, organizing some old maps, and every so often teasing Emma, who would roll her eyes at him. He looked over at his preteen son, smiling at the similarities between them. When he saw what Flynn had in his hands, his eyes widened, and his smile dropped.

"Nothing, put it away," he said curtly, but Flynn remained holding the picture, his lips turning into a smirk that look too much like his father's. Emma came over from where she had been standing at Killian's side, to see what Flynn had.

"That, that's your father. In his early days," she chuckled. Killian rubbed his forehead and sighed. _Here we go._

"You had a _ponytail_," Flynn said in disbelief, eying his father in a new light. Killian groaned.

"He was cute, wasn't he?" Emma asked, sitting beside Flynn on the edge of the bed and tracing her finger over the younger Killian's features. Real life Killian scowled.

"It was a Navy outfit. That was, that was...the fashion," he said indignantly. Flynn began laughing.

"_You_ were in the _Navy_? Wait until Morgan-" he cut himself off when Killian strode over and snatched the picture from him.

"Not a word," Killian said grumpily. "I don't know why I even kept this bloody thing."

"That's not the only thing he kept," Emma grinned, talking quietly to Flynn. "I believe the actual uniform is in the bottom of a chest somewhere."

"Emma," Killian whined, putting the picture away in a desk drawer and locking it, "Don't tell the boy such tales."

"Why not? I think you'd look handsome in it," Emma smiled. Flynn made a gagging sound and stood.

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough," he said, and scurried out of the cabin. Killian watched as his son closed the door behind them, then set his sights on Emma. He raised an eyebrow at her; she still had an amused grin plastered on her face.

"Bloody minx," he growled, stalking towards her. Emma scooted back on the bed, but not far enough. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down again, towards him, and she let out a peal of laughter. Then, he held her wrists together, and pinned her down on the bed. He couldn't help the smile spreading over his features.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked, challenging him - as always. He smirked and leaned his forehead against hers.

"What I always do," he said.

He kissed her softly.


End file.
